infinity_724fandomcom-20200214-history
Fight caves guide
Hello and welcome to my fight caves guide which will be focusing on all types of levels and different setups. Before even bothering attempting the fight caves I highly recommend 43+ prayer and atleast level 70 range (if ranging). Note: I will be doing the fight caves no my 1 defence pure He Man v3 for this guide. The fight caves consist of 63 waves containing Tzhaar creatures of all different combat styles. At the final wave (63) you will be facing Tz-Tok-Jad and his minions which normally would heal him but luckily don't on infinity 724. To get to the fight caves simply just type ::fightcaves and you will be taken to the bank right outside the cave entrance. Unfortunately, unlike the fight kiln, you may not bring any type of familiar into the fight caves, you can not use a bank throughout the waves either which makes it somewhat challenging. Moving on to the gear and levels I'd recommend for the lower levels. I strongly don't recommend meleeing the fight caves as a lower level as it will take alot of time unless you're maxed with a decent setup. You also can take alot of damage when meleeing unless if you don't kill the creatures right with the correct prayer on. Stats I recommend (for ranging) '' Note: You should definitely use the best gear you can use, the setup I recommend below is for the lower levelled players with a lower budget.'' 70+ range 43+ prayer 70+ constitution Gear I recommend (for ranging) ---------> (Can be upgraded in many ways but this is what I use with 1 defence) The inventory setup may differ depending on how experienced you are in the fight caves, so if this is your first time I'd recommend this inventory setup: Note: With 1 defence you may get hit alot if you get bad spawns. If your defence level is ablove 40, a few less brews is recommended. (6-8) This is the safespot I highly recommend using: (Southwest of the room) Waves 1-14: This wave is rather easy, with the highest level being two Tok-Xil (level-90). They attack you with Ranged and can do a lot of damage if you're not careful. You may want to pray against them occasionally, but doing so is not suggested as you will need your prayer later on. (You may want to pray all the time with low defence) Waves 15-30: Now the Fight Caves start to get harder, by adding an Yt-Mej-Kot (level-180) into the mix. This monster is pure melee. You can use smaller monsters to block, and range him if you wish, only after killing the Tok-Xil and Tz-Kih first. If you choose to melee this monster, which isn't advised due to it's ability to heal when close to you, use the prayer Protect from melee. Waves 31-62: As soon as you finish off the two Yt-Mej-Kot, immediately put on your Protect from magic prayer. From now on until the final wave you will be facing a Ket-Zek (level-360). This monster can deal up to 540 damage without your Protect from magic prayer on and can also do melee damage if you get too close. You will likely have to keep your Protect from magic prayer on for every normal wave onwards unless you kill the Ket-Zek first in every wave. Remember when you face this monster always watch your prayer points and kill the Tz-Kih before they drain your prayer points. It is suggested to range every monster from now on. You can melee smaller monsters if you need to and want to save arrows but make sure to kill the Ket-Zek first so you can save prayer, but remember to turn it back on after finishing the current wave. Players may try to trap monsters behind each other in a line, melee the ones in the front and range the ones in the back. Wave 61: If you are not at full life points and are approaching the TzTok-Jad , then these last two waves are your last chances to heal. Two Yt-Mej-Kot will appear along with a Ket-Zek. Wave: 62: This is the final wave before the (level-702). Like other final waves it will contain two of the strongest monsters from proceeding waves: two Ket-Zek (level-360). Make sure your prayer is as close to maximum (without wasting a dose of super restore), and that the Protect from magic prayer is on. You may also wish you drink a dose of Saradomin brew to boost your life points above it's maximum, so the TzTok-Jad is less likely to kill you in one hit. Proceed to range one of the Ket-Zek's and then the other. Now get ready for TzTok-Jad to spawn. Stand in the "safespot" you've been using throughout the waves to have the greatest chance of having TzTok-Jad trapped on spawn. If you're unlucky, he should spawn a few steps away from you, so you want to be ready to switch your prayer all the time. Wave 63: TzTok-Jad: Be aware of that TzTok-Jad can't hit you as long as you have the correct prayer up, so DO NOT PANIC if you get hit, if you get hit just keep on watching his prayer while quickly healing back up to full health and continue killing TzTok-Jad. Prayer switching: TzTok-Jad uses Ranged and Magic attacks if you're not in melee distance (highly recommended) These hits can be avoided by using the correct protection prayer. When TzTok-Jad does his Ranged attack he will stomp the ground (see picture) When TzTok-Jad does his Magic attack he will bend down with his head and charge a fireball (see picture) When TzTok-Jad dies, a Fire Cape will appear in your inventory. Congratulations!